Career Competition
by crownforaking0
Summary: Katniss needs to win, but the Hunger Games are a little different this year. More than 1 can survive. My story gets better as it goes on, I am pretty sure that my paragraphs actually have the right format in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The beginning of the end:

Katniss (on the train right after reaping)

I need to win these games, images of Prim going hungry and Gale working 24 hours a week to provide what little substance he could to my family went through my mind. I can't be weak, so I resolved to put on a facade, I would deal with all the capital bullshit, but above all I would focus my mind on winning these games

As Peeta and I ate a savory dinner of glazed turkey and these yellow potatoes I have never seen before, Haymitch motioned for us to watch this years tributes. District One had two attractive tributes one girl with blond hair all prettied up which must of taken hours of preperation and a tall lanky brown haired boy who would probably pose a threat being from a career district. District 2 had two tributes that couldn't be farther apart, atleast size wise, but both had the same confident and threatening glares. It didn't matter an arrow would go through them all the same. The rest of the districts were cannon fodder for the most part, I sincerely felt bad, but aside from a few they really had no chance. District 11 also had a size difference between its tributes, a huge dark skinned boy was reaped, but most of his muscle was from work on the farm, not the training that the capital lap dogs did. Then an image of my sister if she would of been dark haired and skins walked through the audience to assume her place after being reaped, she reminded me of Prim, but there was only one victor of the games. I had to stop this emotion and the games do not mix if you intend to win.


	2. Strengths

Katniss:

I was lying down on my bed in the train trying to sleep. It should have been the easiest thing in the world, lying down on a featherbed mattress, after a long hard emotional day, being extremely full, but comfort and want of sleep was not hindering me, it was my damn brain. Suddenly my clothes felt all scratchy and I decided to strip down and sleep naked. Maybe I just want to be free, away from responsibility and things I need to do.

The careers plan for the hunger games their whole life, so I figured why not do some planning on my own since sleep was evading me. I don't really need advice from a drunk mentor and I am smart enough in survival skills and instinct. I figure if I list my strengths I can decide how best to use them.

Archery long range form of killing

Hunter As long as their game I won't go too hungry

Climber Reliable way to evade tributes and sleep in trees

If I think of it that way my chances are pretty good, but pride can be a flaw so I figure I will lie low for a while. Sure the career tributes look intimidating, but range triumphs strength if I know they are coming. I have lean muscle and I am quick, and although I will never beat them close quarters, I don't need to. I could take down every single tribute in less than a minute if they were within bow range. What good is tons of muscle when broad head arrows tear through them like paper? What good is size when all it does is make you a bigger target? I should not over estimate myself though I have a few problems, but before I go back to being humble, What good is training your whole life to lose to a district 12 girl?

My biggest problems will be the beginning, the blood bath will take the lives of about half the tributes, I know this from being forced to watch the previous games, and I cannot be among the dead, for my family. The bloodbath wouldn't worry me so much, but being without a bow means that I have no adequate form of defense aside from evasion. If I can emerge from the bloodbath unscathed, then I will be in a good position, especially if there are trees where I can rain arrows from.


	3. Time with the Mentor

Katniss

After finally getting to sleep, I have a surprisingly dreamless night. After waking up I take a shower and mess around with the huge quanity of dials on the wall. I figure if I do end up dying I might as well have some pleasure now, and if everything goes my way and I emerge victorious I will have to get used to all these over the top appliances any ways.

When I enter the dining room, I see a prodigious amount of food that is a better fit for the whole district 12 population then the inhabitents of this train car. I load my plate up with bacon and this bread with little squares on it, orange juice, and countless other morsels. I sit down across from Peeta and dig into my food. Peeta raises his head from his plate and says "good morning." I respond with a smile and ask him how he is doing. Peeta said "I'm good" and he enlightenes me on the square bread, naming them waffles which is actually a funny name when you think about it. Peeta is about to say something when Haymitch barges into the room with the smell of liquor his companion. I roll my eyes, but don't really care since I am pretty sure I have the strategy done, but Peeta changes my thoughts when he asks "Are you sober enough to get us sponsors and parachutes" Of course no one would want to deal with a drunk Haymitch. Haymitch guffaws and asks why we would even get sponsers in the first place.

I remain my calm exterior, then to everyone's suprise grab a knife from the napkin adjacent to me and stab it in the table near enough to Haymitch's hand that he is jolted out of his drunken stupor momentarily. "What the fuck did you do you little bitch" he yells. "Fear is a good antidote to drunket stupidy" I answer calmly. Haymitch laughs hard, then laughs more then promptly throws up all over the rug. So you guys both want the crown, well you might have a small chance Haymitch muses. "Girl you got the looks, some attitude, and at least you can hold a knife correctly." While he is talking about me Peeta has a faint pink tinge in his cheeks, I guess I don't look to bad with my toned form and brunette braid and I filled out pretty nice. Then he analyzes Peeta and says "not bad looks, as he glances at his ash blond hair, you look strong enough" then Haymitch looks at both of us and gave us the hard truth "you still have slim to nil chance against the careers, they trained their whole life, and I will be damned if they let 2 seam rats win." " You won and you were from district 12." Haymitch's eyes are a little duller when he responds "There were four seem rats in that game, but I wish I didn't win those games, the price was too high in the arena and after the arena"

Haymitch then asks "unless you guys have any secret talents, your chances of beating the careers are small and I would consider the best course of action waiting the games out in some vacant part of the arena..."


	4. Fire and Snow

"What If I do" I counter. "Well then tell me and prove that your worth my time and effort to get sponsors." Deal I said, "my training score will not disappoint." Peeta nodded his head and said "Katniss is really good with a bow, she hunts outside the district and always kills squirrels through the eye." I glance at Peeta, who is staring at me, I was surprised that he knew so much about me, I guess I do bring my kills to the baker for bread on the occasional day.

Our conversation is broken up by the emergence of Effie and the stylists who are going to be the initial factor in sponsor as they could make us memorable, in a good or bad way. I will go along with the show, since sponsors can be a helpful lifeline if you are down in the games. As my stylist Cinna does the final touches on my make up and my outfits is slipped on, I get a glance in the mirror, I look beautiful, I always looked good, but now I look radiant. I can tell that I am not the only one who notices the chances when I meet Peeta on the chariot and doesn't stop gaping at me for over a minute. As I climb into the chariot, I notice that Peeta wasn't the only one staring, the lanky boy from district one had his eyes on mine, and gave me a wink. The boy from 2 seemed to have a similar problem as he sent a glare at me that emitted hate and sex at the same time. I just remained calm, its the fucking hunger games, not one of the many strip clubs prevalent in the capital. As are flames are turned on, the audience ooohs and aahs at the spectacle, and the career boys actually craned their necks to look at me for some of it. Well I know a weakness of the careers, hormones, but I am not going to bet my life on a boys hormones saving me from death, I prefer to put faith in my bow, but you never know what will be helpful.

President Snow is at the podium, and has a special announcement for us, as a pun he starts out my saying as a "pre-quell" this years hunger games will be a little different. That gets the capital audience laughing, and I roll my eyes and look to Peeta, who has a smirk and we share a smile. President Snow then continues as a way to keep the hunger games fresh and new, these games are going to have some rule changes. 1. Tributes will form teams of 4 to compete against other teams and the winning team will go home champions. 2. Tributes will not be able to choose their own teams, they will pick their names from the same jar used from the reaping to determine teams. 3. No teammate can intentionally kill another team mate. 4. There will be an extra few days to get to know your teammates and develop a team strategy

This is a huge surprise, I have a better chance of going home to see Prim and Gale and everyone, and there is a possibility that I won't have to kill Peeta, and can finally repay the debt I owe him for saving me with the bread. I can't believe that the capital changed the rules for the games, they must have something really big next year to make this hunger games similar to the pre party. My guess is that the audience gets tired of watching the same old games, and to get some extra money and to get the capital people in a spending frenzy the president commissioned these games. It is brilliant when I think about it, sponsors will empty their pocket to support their team, betting will be at an all time high, and their will be a team dynamic which is more interesting to watch then tributes hiding alone and dying from malnutrition and hypothermia. The president continues "And now for the reaping of teams." I can't stop thinking a good team will be the difference between life and death. I pray for luck, but the odds have never been in my favor, thats why I am here.


	5. Team Draft

My heart was beating loud, the capital people were cheering betting on teams, the president stood still bathing in the spotlight, waiting for the perfect moment to decide the fate of the tributes. "Let the reaping of teams begin".

Team 1

District 3 Male

District 3 Female

District 4 Male

District 7 Female

Team 2

District 1 Female

District 4 Female

District 8 Male

District 9 Female

Team 3

District 1 Male

District 2 Male

District 12 Male

District 12 Female

Team 4

District 2 Female

District 5 Female

District 5 Male

District 6 Male

Team 5

District 6 Female

District 7 Male

District 8 Female

District 9 Male

Team 6

District 10 Male

District 10 Female

District 11 Male

District 11 Female

When my team comes up, Peeta and I share our second smile of the night, and I am overjoyed our team is strong, real strong. I can put up with some career arrogance if that means seeing my sister. Getting my district partner and two career males was very fortunate, I don't think our group will lack for sponsors either based on our looks and lethality. The expression on the district 1 and 2's faces are mixed, I am guessing they wanted their district partners, but they seem to be okay with my costume, the way their eyes are gravitating to my cleavage. I am guessing that the teams were pre picked, since the capital can't afford their most profitable enterprise to be over to quickly and miss a boatload of money that a longer games could of dragged in. They probably thought that putting two career idiots on a team with what they considered seam rats would make interesting dialogue and balance out the careers skills in the arena with districts 12 tributes long known ineptitude in the games. Well I can live with being underestimated, since it got me on a better team, but I wouldn't take crap from the careers so I am certain that the team is going to be an interesting one. All the other teams seem to be pretty strong with the exception of team 5 who lacks career tributes. Team 6 also lacks careers tributes, but they have the giant district 11 male and I think he is just as intimidating as the other careers and they do too my their glances at him.

The president clears his throat "One more thing, to improve the team dynamic the team will be given their own floor with their other team members so that they can elect a leader and plan a strategy in which to win this glorious event." Damn it I knew that everything was going too well with the teams, I have to spend the rest of the week with two arrogant, brutal, and ignorant careers, at least Peeta is there.


	6. Room Troubles

Katniss

When we finally left, to the loud cheers of the capitol citizens, I was tired from the days events. Thankfully, we got to keep floor 12, because two of us from from district 12. While we were walking to the elevator, I felt 2 pairs of eyes burning into my back, or more like my ass, and low and behold it was Cato and Marvel. I hope the lock on my door still works well. As our team gets in the elevator, Cato is standing uncomfortably close, well Marvel is just leaning on the side staring at me. I make small talk with Peeta for the long minute it takes the elevator to reach our floor. We don't have Mentor supervision either, because there are 6 different teams, there are 6 floors vacant, so the mentors of the tributes for each specific team, are together on their own floor.

Finally the elevator dings and I shoot immediately for my room, not in the mood to talk. I dodge someone's hand as it reaches out to grab me and enter my room safely and lock the door behind me for good measure. I then hear some arguing about rooms and finally crack my door open to hear what exactly it is about. Apparently there are only 2 rooms on the floor that are made ready for habitation, and the mentor's old rooms are off limits. Then I notice that there was an extra bed in my room and was thinking me and 3 boys, not one of them is sharing my room. Cato is arguing in a loud arrogant tone that he should share the room with me. Marvel is the first one to notice me and says "Katniss I am sharing the room with you whether you like it or not." Cato turns towards Marvel and looks about to punch him, man Cato has some anger issues, but Marvel is not sharing a room with me. Peeta speaks up and says "Why not let Katniss decide." Marvel and Cato both laugh then Cato says "Shut the fuck up district 12, the only reason you are alive is because you are on my team, and being team leader I decide to share a room with Katniss." "Think again dipshit" I say pointing to the couch, "and who the fuck made you leader", I then sprint back to my room, lock the door, and pull my dresser over in front of the door as a precautionary measure.

There is some more arguing, and then someone is trying to get inside my door, but the lock holds and the dresser doesn't budge. I think Peeta got the couch which isn't surprising, but I feel bad since the feather bed is much more comfortable, but right now I just want to sleep without another male in the same vicinity. When I wake up in the morning I hear some knocking hard on the door, probably Cato, and yelling "wake up bitch training is today and our team is going to get their first." I stumble into the shower, take a long 20 minute shower and hear Cato getting angrier and knocking harder on the door, it sounds like music to my ears. Well in the shower, I hear a loud crash at the door, and think oh shit the door gave way. I put a towel on quickly and then I am face to face with Cato, dammit I forgot to lock the bathroom door thinking I am safe. Cato is bleeding slightly, from what I am guessing are splinters from the door. Cato's glare turns from murderous to lust when he sees I only have a towel on. I drop my towel and make it seem like I am going to flee. This is not a good situation, so as Cato advances I can tell he is underestimating me so I fake to one side then the other then right when he thinks I am going to make a break for it and has his arms extended to block me, I throw a knee to his unprotected balls and then dive under him as he stands immobilized. I hope it hurt, maybe I could just castrate Cato, that goes along pretty well Cato and castration, like two peas in a pod, I will have to think on that one.

I quickly grab the blanket off my bed and use it to cover me, I then walk as fast as I can to the dining room where I meet the questioning stares of Marvel and Peeta...


	7. Training and Complaining

Peeta and Marvel both had identical looks of mixed lust and confusion. Then Cato staggered out of the bathroom, and Marvel said "Oh Katniss you have been bad." Cato gave Marvel a murderous glare, then said "training, now you lazy assholes." The look Cato sent me as we were filing out of the room had promise of meetings to come, I kept the calm facade up, all I need to do is go home to district 12, I can deal with the career tribute's lust, I was going to home, preferably with my virginity. I don't get what is wrong with these boys, the hunger games are starting in under a week and they can barely keep it in their pants. As we entered the training room another team had beat us there much to Cato's distress. Clove was positioned at the knife throwing station, whirling away with a sadistic smile. She then notices Cato and they start talking, I am pretty sure that Clove is bitching about her team members, while Cato is doing the same.

Finally all the teams arrive, and the trainer, Atalia, calls us over and lectures us about the importance of the environment, survival, blah blah blah, I have been feeding myself since I was 9 I think I understand all there is to know about survival. Then we are told to go with our group to different stations. All four of us immediately head different directions. Then Cato says since he is the leader that he should choose the stations. We laugh and Marvel chimes in "the leader who got beaten in close quarters by a district 12 girl." Cato's face goes beet red and I swear there is smoke coming out of his hears, and then he points to Marvel and says "say it again with a sword in your hand." "No fighting between tributes" the intercom blares, and a few peace keepers come over to keep thinks calm between Cato and Marvel.

Mid way through training, the lunch room opens and a buffet of steaming capital food is spread before us. From lobster fresh from district 4 to the steak from the district 11 fields, this lunch has everything. As I heap food onto my plate, I hear Marvel whisper behind me, "don't have too much sweetheart, I like you toned and feisty" and then he grabs my ass for a second before I slap his hand away. Cato tells us that since we weren't the first into the training room, we will be the last out. I agree to this, since I have already pissed Cato off a lot today, and he could be my ticket through the games once he goes brutal killing career on everyone else. We go back to training, and I try spear throwing with Marvel's instruction and make some minor improvements, but am nowhere near where he is. Cato is in his fantasy land of hacking and slashing dummies with his sword, and glancing at his bulging muscles and toned body destroy the dummies I am relieved he is on my team. I then spend the rest of training with Peeta at the camouflage station where he makes his arm look like a tree, and tells me how he decorates at the bakery. Peeta and I chat about home and it is a nice break from the chaotic situation around us with training, careers, and the upcoming games.

Finally are group is the last one in the training room, and Cato asks us if we he have any talents, but not in the nicest tone. It was more like "Do the district 12 tributes have any talent besides getting killed off early." "Yes they do" I replied, "They can castrate career tributes who don't stop making sexual advances, and I am better with a bow than you will ever be with a sword." I walk over to the bow cart and saw matter of factly, I could kill all three of you before you could way castration. Peeta gives me a look, and I feel bad and say "I wouldn't kill Peeta though, he is the only semi sweet one of you guys and he will be sleeping in my room." "To protect me from unwanted intruders." Cato nods to the bow and says prove it. "My pleasure", I pick up the bow aim at the target dummies and in quick procession shoot half a dozen arrows, scoring half a dozen head shots." Marvel whistles "Aren't you full of surprises." Cato stares at me for a moment longer "private training tomorrow, get to bed."


	8. Round 2

Peeta says good night, and I can't deny it is a little awkward sharing a room with him, but out of the group I am stuck with he is definitely the safest candidate. My covers are feeling hot, but since Peeta is in the room, I don't think striping out of my night clothes are a good idea. So I tip toe out of the room and onto the roof top. I just stare at the buildings and different colored lights. What if I could be one of them? If only I could be one of the capital people that don't have to worry about food, reapings, and survival itself. Panem and Circus, I think bitterly, what more could you want than food and the most entertaining form of fun, the Hunger Games.

Then I suddenly I am tipped off of another presence on the roof top, maybe it was the silence, or just hunter's instinct, but I can tell I am not alone. I back away slowly as my fight or flight instincts kick in. Then Cato walks out of the shadow's with a smirk on his face, "not so confident now are you." "Are you here for round 2" I respond. I am just here to educate you Katniss, he says as his hands grab my shoulders, "I am the leader of the group, you would of stood no chance without me, and this win will be my win, my win do you hear me" well he says this he grips my shoulders tighter. "Sure Cato take the victory, all I want is to get out of this arena alive, I don't need to get a pat on the head from the capital like you lap dog bitches in district 2." Cato's grip on my shoulder tightens further, and his voice lowers "You should watch yourself, you seem slut, I was top of my class in district 2, not some coal miner's welp from district 12." Cato has a talent for getting me pissed off, one he mentioned my father, and his constant bitching about how bad district 12 is getting old real quick. "I would rather be from 12 than 2, at least in 12 no one trains their whole life to slaughter innocent kids who are unfortunate to get reaped so some blood thirsty career can kill them." This time Cato yells, "District 12 is full of cowards, in District 2 we train are children so they can volunteer and have a chance to survive. "Do you know how many 12 years old have been killed from District 2? 13 year olds? 14 year olds? 15 year olds? "Katniss not a single tribute under the age of 16 has gone to the hunger games from District 2 that is because we protect are kids, train them, volunteer for them, If I were you I would be ashamed to be from a District full of rats who slink back into their mines and hovels when someone is reaped."

I ponder what Cato said for a second, in some ways he is right with protecting their kids, but I don't think any of the district 2 tributes I have seen in the games are going to win any points for being caring. I respond to his rant "Cut the bullshit about volunteering only for your kids in your district, you guys think it is some kind of honor to take home the crown after winning the games, you think there is honor in killing children." Katniss stop trying to take the fucking morale high ground, our district has better living conditions than yours, and being in the Capital's good graces has its benefits. Does your hate for your capital feed you? Does it improve your district? Does it bring home winnings that keep your district from starving? NO NO NO. All this is stuff that district 2 tributes does for their district." I look at Cato with his serious expression on his face, muscles still taunt from the argument, "I have talked to you enough for a day I say, and make to push myself past him and get some sleep, even though this argument has had the opposite effect of cooling me down." Cato blocks my way out and puts his lips next to my ear and whispers "Don't go on being superior 12, I know you want me like the needy bitch you are." "Not in the mood Cato, get the fuck out of my way." "Is it your period, you can use your mouth" Cato says. I fake left then go right as Cato is finishing his sentence, but Cato expects it and grabs me, pulling me against him, and then he has his arms wrapped around me and he goes for the kiss. His lips meet mine hungerly, and I let my lips kiss him back, just so he expects my escape less. I decide I have had enough, when his hand starts trailing down my back reaching eagerly for my ass, so with my legs free, and Cato thinking that I had succumbed to lust, I sent my right knee into balls for the second time today.

Cato staggers away from the kiss, as his nerves relay the signal, and his expression is hilarious. One second his body was in heaven kissing me, the next second he knows one of the most painful things that can happen to a man. I hold his head and kiss him, one more time "and whisper "maybe next time." I then walk into my room and am so tired that I fall into a deep sleep right away.


	9. Follow the Leader

I woke up to the sound of Peeta snoring, which believe it or not was relaxing, instead of irritating. As I yawned and stretched I headed to the bathroom to take a shower to help me wake up. As the hot water ran down my skin, I recounted the events that took place, Cato's rant, and Cato wasn't too bad of kisser, but I wasn't going to tell him that. Finally after messing around with the dials and using about ten different shampoos, I step out of the shower, refreshed and determined to win these games as quickly as possible and put them behind me. I quickly change into the clothes that I brought with me to the bathroom, tip toe past Peeta and enter the dining room.

Cato is glaring at me again, I guess I can't really blame him getting a knee to the balls twice in the same day is enough to make anyone angry. I still haven't tasted half the dishes in the extravagant buffet provided for us by the capital, so I dig into the newest morsels and delicacies provided for us. The private training sessions come all too fast. Once it starts I have to wait well Marvel and Cato get theirs' over with, so I sit next to Peeta and ask him how he slept. He says something along the lines of good. I then ask him if he had any dreams last night, and the tips of his ears go crimson, so he had those kind of dreams last night. After an awkward silence, Peeta's name is called and I wish him luck, then soon after Peeta walks out, my name echos in the empty room.

"Katniss Everdeen" I get up to walk into the training room and make a beeline straight to the bow and arrows. The Gamemakers aren't paying any attention, so I start shooting at the standing dummies just to warm up. After a minute or two I empty my quiver of arrows into the hearts and heads of half a dozen moving dozens, but still the Gamemakers aren't paying any attention. So I figure a near death experience my jolt their memory, so I pick up an arrow of the rack, aim quickly and release sending it right through the apple in the mouth of a giant pig that was on a platter on the table. I give a mock bow and leave the training room, regret at my stupidity already flowing through my head.

Cato calls us over when the scores are broadcasted. I see the beautiful blond face of glimmer staring at me from the t.v. screen with a 9 printed on it. Then its Marvel, also with a 9, he gives a grin and relaxes back onto the couch. Clove gets a good score, and then Cato's on the screen with a 10 and his face gets all smug when he sees he has one upped Marvel and not disgraced his district. In an arrogant tone Cato says "I forgot to tell you guys that the group leader will be the person with the highest score." Marvel gives him a glare, but I give him a shrug and a "whatever" since my mind is still on my anger getting out of control and endangering my chances of getting home to my family. Finally after a strong score from Thresh and I surprisingly high score for the district 11 girl, Peeta's face blinks on the screen, accompanied by an 8. I give him a congrats, then turn my attention to the television, to see my face glaring back at me with a fucking eleven. The first thing that I do is look to see what Cato's face looks like and it is priceless. His eyes are locked on the screen and the cords on his fore-arms are standing out as it runs through his mind that he has been beaten by a district 12 girl, for an event he has been training his whole life for. I bite my lip to keep from saying a snide remark. Unfortunately Marvel does not have that self control, and gives me a mock salute and asks what the group leader's orders are for the day.

Cato has had it and tackles Marvel to the floor and a full out brawl/wrestling match seems to be underway. I contemplate whether to call the Peacekeepers, but rule against it, since it would probably end up with punishments and I didn't really want other groups to hear about our groups incompatibility problems. I look for something that could break up the fight, and my eyes lock on the bucket of ice that is keeping the drinks cold in the middle of the table. I quickly fill up the bucket of ice with water, then walk carefully over to Cato and Marvel who are still locked in combat with each other. I then promptly pour ice cold water on them, which takes their attention away from each other, but unfortunately the new focus for their energy and emotions is me, and from the looks in their eyes, I am in for some trouble. I start running...


	10. NOT A CHAPTER, BUT FEEL FREE TO READ IT

hi everyone

I know my story is pretty bad, so I was wondering if there is any interest in an update

I would also appreciate reviews, I am fine with reviews with criticism, and please be honest and give me the hard truth so I can improve this story as the chapters go on (if I decide to continue this) so please tell me what I could do better and I will take it in mind. Thanks


	11. The Doorman

As I sprint away, I glance behind my shoulder to see two very wet and angry careers chasing me down the hallway. I look for an open doorway that I can duck into, finally I encounter an open door and practically dive inside. As soon as I am in the room I look for the door that I should lock, and discover it placed against the wall, off its hinges. Damn it, I am in my room and Cato was never one to let a little thing like a lock stop him from his prey.

Right now I have a more pressing problem, I shake my head, jolting myself from my pondering, then sprint into the bathroom and shut the door. Except for one thing, the door doesn't shut all the way. I look down to see a shoe blocking me, and I give a gulp as I can only guess who the shoe belongs too. I throw my whole back into the door, but the only way the door pushes, is towards me. Strength is one thing that careers do not lack.

I glance up, and give a sigh of relief when I see the green eyes of Marvel looking at me. Marvel was more sane and relaxed than Cato was, but he still was a career. "Thank god you aren't Cato" I mutter. Marvel casually locks the door, and props the chair that sits in front of the mirror under the door handle. Soon after the door flexes as a body as thrown against it, but thankfully it holds. It must be made of some stronger material than the previous door, or Cato has lost his touch. Cato yells something about making out with me on the roof, before storming off. Some conflicting emotions seem to be playing out in Marvel's eyes, before he responds to what I said earlier about him not being Cato "Why are you not in the mood for make up sex? ." Now I am angry, "Marvel nothing happened on the roof besides Cato losing his ability to reproduce." Marvel gives me a sharp look "So the kiss never happened." I glare back, "I had to do something to distract him, he is a fucking 6, 4 career, that is trained to kill, do you think I outfought him?" Marvel's eyes get darker, but whether it is from anger or lust I can't say...

On a different note, I should be able to update the next chapter pretty soon. To make up for this chapter's short length


	12. A Marvel Tile Shower

As Marvel's eyes darken, I cautiously back up, until my back hits the shower door. I remind myself, that Marvel just like Cato has grown up in the same environment training for the games, he might not portray the brute killer personality on the outside like Cato did, but he was no less dangerous when he held it behind the smile or laugh. Marvel sniffs the air, as if smelling my uncertainty, and maybe a bit of fear, before giving a suggestive smile and saying "I seem to remember you pouring ice water, now it is my turn to make you wet."

Marvel then lunges forward, and grabs me with one hand pulling me toward its muscled chest, while his other hand opens the shower door and shoves my struggling form inside, before he also comes in. I stare at Marvel with wide eyes, as he begins to strip his already wet clothes down, until all he remains in is his boxers. He then strikes a sexual pose, and I roll my eyes and mutter "hormones" under my breath.

Marvel grabs the shower handle turns it on, and turns it to hot. I stand discreetly in the corner, trying not to let the water reach my clothes, but my mind is thinking of ways to escape. I look at Marvel, and although he looks like he is not paying me any attention, I can see subtle aspects of his guard he has, his muscles are a little to taught, to be relaxed, and he looks ready to spring in front of the door at the first sight of an escape attempt. After messing with a few more dials, Marvel turns his full attention to me. "Afraid of water Katniss, it makes sense you look a little feral and catlike" I remind myself I am dealing with a hormonal killing machine, which when you are a 16 year old girl is a bad combo. I know that careers feed off fear, so I decide to respond with something brash. "Is that what you say to Cato when you shower together."

Marvel just laughs, and advances slowly to the corner that I am pressed against. He nuzzles his head into my neck, then raises his head slowly to my ear "You should really mind your mouth, it might get you in trouble, it draws attention to your lips" while he is saying that, he moves closer, closing the miniscule distance. I look at him and notice the toned abs, and I feel something hard pressing into my groin, and look to see a full pitched tent in his boxers. I briefly panic, "Marvel settle down, you aren't thinking."

He smirks, "Actually quite the contrary, I am thinking of something." Marvel flips are position, putting me under the shower head so the water wets my clothes down, which does nothing to help the situation. I curse the day that white clothes were created, as the water press my shirt to my body and shows my curves. White shirts were non existent in life in the seam, unless on the best occasions, since the coal turned everything to the color of ash, maybe that was a blessing as my mind goes back to the situation at end. Marvel then envelops me with his arms, and kisses me on the lips in the middle of a warm shower. It might have been romantic since he was a good kisser, I guess it makes sense since with his lanky, but muscular form, green eyes, and brown hair he would have no trouble finding willing girls. But it wasn't romantic since midway through Marvel started grinding on me, and I was here unwillingly. It appears that the careers had no training in holding in their hormones.

I search my mind while Marvel is kissing me, is there a razor in here that could castrate Marvel, or should he get the same treatment as Cato, a knee to the manhood. I glance to the side of the shower, and see where to the foam is dispensed from and an idea comes to mind. The dispenser is about the height of Marvel, so I try to maneuver over there all the while keeping my lips locked with Marvel. He has his eyes closed, seemingly enjoying himself, good for him, it makes it easier for me. Once I have Marvel's eyes lined up with the dispenser, I moan "Marvel open your eyes for me, I have always loved them." "So I got the Kat to meow" Marvel murmurs into my lips. This ranks as one of the stupider things I have heard from a career which is saying something, how can they come up with such stupid comparisons and nicknames. Finally marvel open's his eyes to find himself face to face with the capital's top of the line foam dispenser. I frantically press all the buttons as lemon scented shampoo, strawberry body wash, and some mint concoction spray Marvel in his eyes. I give him a shove and he stumbles all the while wiping furiously at his eyes. He then falls, and I give him a kick for good measure,before heading out the shower door.

I give a final glance back as I remove the chair that was propped under the door handle, Marvel is lying on the floor of the shower wiping his eyes and moaning for quite a different reason than before. I slip out of the room, poke my head out into the hallway, then slip back into my room to change making sure that the bathroom door doesn't open. With fresh and dry clothes, I head back to see if there is anything left at the buffet, or if it is closed, for some reason the time with Marvel has left me famished. I encounter Cato at the food bar, accompanied by his mentor Brutus, who is telling Cato what to eat so as to keep up his strength for the games. I give Cato is a smirk, and mouth "Brutus's Bitch" before I head over to the desserts and dig in. Who really cares, I make a promise to myself, go into the hunger games full. I for one am going to try capital delicacies and desserts to my hearts content.

I sit down on the table as far away from Brutus and the bitch as I can. I am about halfway through my third pastry when Marvel emerges into the room, he is dressed in new dry clothes, but the best part are his eyes, his normally vibrant green eyes are all bloodshot, there is more red than green in his eyes. Cato looks angrily over at Marvel, after all Marvel locked and barred the door against him, but right now isn't the time for trouble with Brutus in the vicinity. I excuse myself and head to bed, but since my room was without a door, I went the lounge where Peeta is already asleep on one of the couches. It was nice of him to offer to sleep on a couch after sleeping in my room, but I never minded Peeta, so I lie down on the other couch in the room, comforted by the fact that I can use Peeta to deter any career interactions for the rest of the night.


	13. Cut the Shit

I wake up from an uneventful sleep. I see Peeta is still sprawled on the couch across from me, and I stare at him, he has one of the most peaceful faces I have ever seen. I decide to go back to sleep since it is still relatively early, and I should not go into the games tired. I fall back to sleep for what feels like a minute, before Cato yells at us to get up.

Apparently we are having a group strategy session. I see Marvel stagger from his bed, his eyes still rimmed with a little red, but thankfully the stylists should be able to control it easily since interviews are tonight and you want to look your best. Cato has us sit down on the couches as he pulls up a table, probably to better explain the strategy. Marvel plops down next to me on the couch, while Peeta is on the other side. Cato starts explaining the strategy. Marvel and Cato will sprint towards the Cornucopia, obtain weapons, and partake in the blood bath. Cato assigns Peeta and I the job of staying alive, since the other groups know that with two careers we are a big threat and I got an eleven in training. "Remember the other groups might form alliances with each other to try and eliminate us from the beginning"

Cato goes on, lecturing "Our strategy should be easy, I can handle close quarters, Marvel can handle close to mid range, Peeta is decent close range, and Katniss can take tributes down before they are in threat range." Marvel innocently raises his hand and asks "Why isn't the group leader explaining the strategy." My eyes go to Cato's face, as I see a vein throb on his forehead, and I notice his fists clenching in my peripheral vision. "You are one to talk, who got the higher training score" Cato growls as he looms over Marvel's lanky form. Marvel just smirks, which angers Cato further. Finally I can't stand anymore stupidly, "As group leader I command both of you too dipshits to shut up."

"We have the group interviews today, and the only thing I care about is winning the games as soon as possible so I can be away from you two", I say motioning to Marvel and Cato. "You were saying the opposite in the shower with me yesterday" Marvel says with a smirk. I am not sure who he is trying to get angry, Cato or I. Nevertheless, his comment gets its intended effect, Cato's eyes snap up, looking from me to Marvel, and he looks more angry than before if possible. Even Peeta, seems pissed with the revelation. "Nothing happened" I say quickly trying to avert a fight. Marvel just winked and gave a smirk. The only thing that is keeping me from strangling both Marvel and Cato at the moment is the fact that both of them will be instrumental in getting back to district 12 and Prim. But my control is lacking now, I point two fingers at Marvel and Cato, "Cut the shit"

NEXT CHAPTER IS GROUP INTERVIEWS


	14. Interviews

I WILL TRY TO FOCUS MORE ON FORMATTING, AS ALWAYS TELL ME HOW TO IMPROVE (TELL ME WHAT I AM DOING AWFUL) BECAUSE I HAVE TOO FEW REVIEWS FOR HOW BAD OF STORY THIS IS. LET THE GAMES BEGIN

I let out a gasp of breath, when Cinna finaly lets me look in the mirror. Though to be fair, the gasp was partially from how tight the dress was. I look to Cinna then back to women staring back at me in the mirror. The dress is a beautiful shade of green, that reminds me of the forests that were my salvation back home.

Cinna gives a nod, and smile "Katniss, I told Ceasar to ask you to twirl on the stage." As I give Cinna a quizzical look, Cinna says "no questions, you will see on stage, and tonight is the night that Panem gets to see the hottest fire of them all. I give Cinna a hug before I leave, I really owe him this dress is beautiful, although he has been a little cryptic tonight. Next stop is picking up the boys. Oh joy.

Surprisingly the boys are already finished, I guess the on a whole more time is spent on getting the girls ready with all the make up, cleaning, and complicated dresses. I am pulled back from my thinking, by three pairs of eyes locked on to my form, I guess that attests to Cinna's genius in clothing.

Peeta is the first to respond, he blushes as he compliments my dress. This is also accompanied by wolf whistle courtesy of Marvel, and there is one other pair of eyes that continue to stare at me unnervingly. I look up to Cato, who is continuing to stare at me with a look that I can't quite decipher.

We will be going 2nd in the group interviews, since the Capital is first taking the group with the district 1 girl, then district 1 boy, then in ascending order. Our group stand silently should to shoulder as we watch Glimmer's group take center stage. I examine my group members out of the corner of my eye, Cato is evaluating the group on stage, Marvel looks like the only thing he cares about is Glimmer's cleavage, and Peeta catches me looking at him and gives me a comforting smile. I give him a grin back.

The most interesting part of the interview are the two girl career tributes, the shameless flirt and flaunt on stage, but careers are careers and they are here for more than their personal beauty.

The timer dinging announces the end of the first interview. Judging by the noise level when we emerge on stage, we are clearly the favorites for the games. Caesar, looking as colorful as ever, motions for us to sit down. I immediately take a seat on the couch, without thinking on who i will be stuck between. Too late, Cato and Marvel sit uncomfortably close to me on either side, while Peeta sits down on one end of the couch.

Caesar starts out the interview with an easy question for Marvel, "Marvel confident are you in your team's potential to win."

"Very" Marvel drawls in a confident tone, "We have two careers, a decent boy tribute from twelve, who would of thought, and lastly we got that little fireball over there that got an eleven" The last part is accompanied by a wink that is directed towards me. It doesn't go unnoticed my Caesar, but thankfully Caesar doesn't bring it up.

Caesar clears his throat, "Cato how do you feel about a girl from the outlying districts getting a higher training score than you"

Marvel smirks, and I have to wonder if the Capital knew that they were seriously pissing off a 6, 4 unstable killer. Cato wrings his hands, probably wishing they were around Caesar's neck before answering "A score is a score, in the games things are real thing, we will see then."

Caesar, sensing the tension, quickly switches to the next question. "We know the careers have trained for the games, but us in the Capital want to know what a good lucking lad at you does in district 12 and if you knew Katniss prior to these games?

Peeta, always a good speaker describes the beautiful cakes he decorates at the bakery, and the bread he makes in great detail, as if he is trying to make Caesar forget the second part of the question

"And what of Katniss" Caesar prompts.

Peeta's face gets slightly pinker, and he tells the capital that we went to the same school, but we didn't know each other well. I am thankful that Peeta didn't bring up the day, but I am sure he hasn't forgotten it, not when he took a beating to feed a starving seem rat. I try to put my emotions back in place before it is my question. The capital doesn't deserve to get to know me, not when they will be sending kids to fight to the death for their own entertainment.

Caesar comments jokingly "I can't believe you never got to know this beautiful young lady"

Surprisingly Peeta takes this as a question and responds "Katniss was always with Gale, an older boy at our school, I always thought there was something between them." I notice a hand resting possessively on my thigh after this revelation. I give Cato's side an elbow, and the hand is gone as quick as it was there. Good thing that Caesar and the camera were focused on Peeta on the other side of the couch.

Caesar asks the question that is on everyone's mind, "Is there anything going on between you and this Gale character."

I shake my head, not feeling like sharing my life with the capital and reply short and to the point "no, we were just friends, close friends." I mutter softly.

"Times almost up, Katniss I do believe you were going to twirl for us tonight" Caesar announces. The capital screams its approval. I slowly stand up from my position wedged between the careers and start spinning slowly to keep my balance, then I get caught up in the moment and raise both hands over my head, and spin faster and close my eyes. I feel a tingling sensation cover me, and I open my eyes to see flames liking hungrily at my skin, but I am not burning. I keep spinning trusting that this is what Cinna intended to happen, finally breathless and staggering.

I slowly come to a stop. I look sensational, with the untamed and dangerous beauty of a fire, that my dress transformed too. Unfortunately the spinning has left me dizzy I stagger a little, and before I know it, an arm corded with muscle is wrapped around my back. I lean into Cato's chest momentarily to regain my balance. I then quickly disentangle myself from his hold, even though I know he was just helping me not look like a fool, but the cameras have enough action already.

I remind myself that the games start tomorrow, I shouldn't let feelings get in my way,Marvel and Cato are just a way to an end, Peeta is from home, and the rest of the field stand between district 12 and I.


	15. My Wants Do Not Matter

After the interviews, earlier that evening, our group heads up to the rooms. As the glass elevator doors shut, Brutus wedges his hand between the door and squeezes his massive form through. He gives Cato a clap on the back and says "well done" but I think the words are directed to all of us. Brutus continues talking "I remember the day I went to the games, everything vivid, nothing like the feeling you get when you rise up out of the tube, feel the air and know that the world is watching as your prove your worth."

Cato nods his head, but I mutter "congrats on being worth a few innocent children's' lives, although it is too low for Brutus to here, Cato's eyes snap up, but instead of pure hate, I see some uncertainty lying in his ice blue eyes. Brutus disembarks onto the mentor's level under our floor, after his departure, the elevator remains silent as we think of tomorrow.

When the elevator ding announces are arrival, Cato finally speaks up, "we are meeting in the lounge area to go over the strategy one more time" he says in an emotionless tone. Cato continues talking, we have went over fighting formation, but a strategy more important is how to protect oneself when he or she is sleeping. Cato goes on, reciting this from memory, "We are strong enough to hold our own if prepared for a fight, but even the girl from eleven could slit any one of our throat's when we are sleeping, therefore we are going to have two person watches, and everyone will stay in a close proximity to others during the night to avoid ambushes." Although everything Cato says has made sense, I get an uneasy feeling sleeping so close to Marvel and Cato, but as memories come up of previous games, with career's hunting the tributes at night to catch them unawares, or back stabs and betrayals commonly taking place during sleep, I push the uneasiness away, it would not be the hunger games if I slept easily.

"Get some sleep, Cato mutters, before turning to the door. But Marvel's hand shoots up, "don't you think we should practice, we wouldn't want anyone to get uncomfortable with the arrangement during the games, might as well have a test trial" this statement is accompanied by a wink directed my way.

"No" Cato says without looking back, everyone needs to be well rested before the games."

Marvel yawns, "I guess there is always tomorrow night, sleep well kitten."

I ignore Marvel, as Marvel heads out of the room to get some sleep. Finally it is just Peeta and I left in the lounge area, which is where we are going to sleep for the night.

"Katniss" Peeta murmurs, "Will you tell my family I love them if I die".

I look towards where the sound came from, searching vainly in the darkness for Peeta's face "Peeta don't be like that, we will win, and be back home before we know it and everything will be back to normal."

"Normal, Katniss we will return killers or at the very least helping killers, do you really think the likes of Cato and Marvel are going to sit by well the blood is shed, no, they will be the blood shedders, and we will be tainted by it."

I feel bad, while Peeta is contemplating the physiological effects of the games and the horrors that we will do and might become, my sole focus was on getting home. My throat feels dry and my eyes are a little wet when I reply "Peeta, you are wrong, I am no saint." I role over on the couch, pulling the blanket over me, what I said was true though, Peeta thought of me as some sort of pure spirit, but I would kill to save my hide and that had been my plan in these games, kill to get home, I wouldn't enjoy it, but I would do what was necessary to get home to district 12 and my sister.

I still can't get to sleep, as my mind thinks of the games tomorrow. I figure, being the light sleeper I am, I will wake up before peeta does, so I shimmy out of the the the sweat pants and long sleeve shirt I was wearing for decency, in to the skimpy capital night gowns. I try to focus on the amazing feel of the blanket on my skin and the comfort of the couch, but still sleep evades me, so finally a thought comes to my mind. I want to see the world, one more time before my hands are tainted with the blood of children. I tip toe up to the roof, and gaze out over the capital, how strange and different it is than 12. Tonight parties take place all over the capital, it is funny, no sad, that sending 24 kids into an arena to kill each other would bring such a reaction. I look for something more familar, and my eyes go to the stars. Even all the capital lights couldn't sap all the beauty of the stars on a night like this. I breath in the air, and for some reason, I want to stand on the edge of the building. In this light outfit, with the stars like this, I imagine myself as a bird, and I spread my arms as if willing myself to fly.

I shakily step up to the edge of the building, and extend my arms once more, but I am interrupted abruptly when a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and pull me down. I whirl around to find myself face to face with Cato, all the while I am in a skimp nightgown. But his eyes again catch me off guard, and I might of caught the smallest hint of concern in them.

"What was that for" I hiss, as I try to step away from him, but instead Cato steps closer.

"What was that for" he repeats shaking his head "Katniss what the hell were you doing"

I dodge the question, "What are you doing up anyway Cato, aren't you supposed to getting sleep for your beloved games"

Cato's grip tightens fractionally, his slight concern in the tone of his previous question is forgotten, and gives an emotionless reply  
" I applied to the academy at my parent's urging, I practiced under Brutus's orders, and I will kill for the capital's entertainment, my wants do not matter."

Before I can find my tongue, Cato is gone, and I am alone of the rooftop. I head down to the couch and curl up, thinking of the arena and Cato's final words...


	16. IDEAS FOR NEW STORYEXCERPT, PLEASE READ

Ok everyone, this is a disclaimer, this text is not for this story, I will update this story soon, but right now I have some ideas for other stories that I feel like writing about that popped into my head this will be a cato katniss

Story 1 Peeta and Katniss are on top of the cornucopia like in the books this is after Cato has fallen into the mutts. this might be part of the story and this is where my idea stems from

The rays of the sun gleam on the cornucopia, as it rises, finally the blessed end. The trumpets haven't sounded yet, there is one final task remaining, the Capital mutts haven't quite finished the job it, I guess that is the whole point of the hunger games, make the children kill each other, it would not be right for the capital mutts to have the final kill of the hunger games. Sighing, I slip down from the Cornucopia, I have to end this quickly since Peeta's leg wound isn't getting any better. Staying myself for the site, I search for the career, that came so close to winning the games.

Even though I prepared myself for gore, the hunk of meat that used to be Cato, brings bile to my mouth. I pull out an arrow to put him out of his misery, when a trumpet sounds.

"Tributes, the earlier rule change has been revoked, the hunger games will only have one victor"

My task at hand, is forgotten as horror rises in me, all the capital was doing was playing with its prey, like buttercup and the mice she so often caught, like Peeta said, we were just pawns, and we were being toyed with and maniuplated. I turn away from Cato, to see Peeta also at the bottom of the Cornicopia with a knife in his hand, immediately the arrow that was meant for Cato's skull is notched at Peeta's.

Peeta's knife descends, towards the bandage on his leg, and cuts it off, causing more blood to water the arena. Guilt hits me as hard as the explosion I caused by shooting the mines, how could I even think that Peeta would try to hurt me, what do people in my district thin? In the capital? "No, do it" Peeta says staring at me

"No, kill me" I plead, all the while furiously wiping at my eyes, do to a combination of shame, guilt and hurt. Suddenly an idea springs to mind, what will the capital do if their only victor is the one that their mutts nearly tore to shreds, a victor that event their surgeons will have trouble fixing up. I calmly reach into the pouch and pull out nightlock berries. Before Peeta can protest, I hand a few to him, the look in my eyes conveying what words didn't. I curve my lips into a slight smile as the berries meet them, thoughts of the gamemakes punishment, the hell the president will be in, and finally not being a capital pawn. So much for the finally pitting the star crossed lovers together, two tributes from district 12 could put the capital's plans astray. My final thoughts of Prim and my family are broken, by the announcement

The frantic voice of Claudius Templesmith "Stop, Stop Congratulations to the winners of the 74th hunger games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. I spit the berries out while Peeta does the same, but I feel as though something was forgotten. When I round the cornicopia, I realize not something, someone, not that most people could tell at the current state of the district 2 tribute.

The 2nd story will most likely be cato katniss, but may involve finnick

2nd story Peeta is killed by mutts when katniss runs ahead, Cato is close to killing katniss when katniss says disparagingly " fucking kill me already"

Cato replys how about both

this leads Crane to end the games with both of them victors because he doesn't want a public rape, but they can't just kill both of them since it is the finally and they are too close to each other to risk something like the avalance that took Titus out

then snow comes with a proposition that Katniss either get toghether with cato to try to quiet the unrest or katniss has to go into prositution.

THIS WAS VERY HASTILY WRITTEN, SO I KNOW THERE ARE LOTS OF ERRORS, I WOULD APPRECIATE IF YOU REVIEW TO TELL ME WHICH STORY OR WHETHER I SHOULD DO ONE OF THEM AT ALL OR IF YOU HAVE OTHER IDEAS, I APPRECIATE FEEDBACK NEGATIVE OR POSITIVE

THANKS FOR READING THIS AND TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS ON WHAT I SHOULD DO OR IF I SHOULD FOCUS ON THIS STORY


End file.
